Keeping Cool
by personafour
Summary: Luce, you look frightened. Your eyes grow two sizes bigger as you stare at me. You lick your lips without even realizing it, and unfortunately, yes, I noticed. If you want me to pretend I didn't, I will, if it makes you happy. GraLu


**Keeping Cool**

It's really cold today. The tent is shaking, the legs for support to keep it over our heads look so fragile and the wind isn't aiding them at all. It shouldn't be a surprise for both Lucy and I to _not_ be able to sleep through this storm. Erza needed Natsu for warmth so she picked him to share a tent with, and Lucy claimed it was too hot so that's where I ironically fit in. Pretty sure both Natsu and Erza have their own sleeping bag, but here, I'm the only one left without something to sleep on comfortably.

"Are you asleep?" Lucy's yawn interrupts my thinking, and she turns her head as she peaks at my direction for an answer. My arms are crossed and behind my head as a pillow, I didn't bother removing my shirt because the breeze was starting to bug me, but I've been through worse so it didn't matter much to me whether I slept on the ground or not.

"No." I kind of wished I didn't say anything at all. Because I can hear her sigh and to be honest, it was a cross between adorable and saddening.

I'm lying right next to her. She had her arm around my torso to keep cool, and I didn't mind it; who in their right mind _wouldn't_ want Lucy Heartfilia to touch them? That, and on the dangerous mission we're on, I have to protect her no matter what. It isn't safe up in the mountains, and I wasn't going to risk losing anyone from my nakama. Then again, I never really saw Lucy as _only_ part of my nakama.

So naturally I'd take the bullet for a woman I'm in love with. But I don't show that part of me, because it could be used as a weakness against me, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?

"Come here," She whines, her fingers tugging at my buttoned up shirt. This is definitely new. And definitely not Lucy. But I can't help but snort anyway, because I never thought something as trivial as harsh weather would trigger her to want me closer to her.

"You're sweating." I mused as I turn my head slightly to look back at her. You're definitely one of a kind, Luce. You're the only woman I've met that sweats so much when it's less than ten degrees outside. Not to mention, when you're covered in one blanket, wearing clothes that never fully cover your skin, and to top off, placed in a very cheap and thin tent. You're strange, Luce.

"I need you so much closer to cool down, it'd be a hassle for the mission if you're not here with me."

Mentally, I pretend the words "for the mission" weren't in her sentence to mean something else.

"Fair enough." I get up and unzip the sleeping bag and slide in, not bothering to zip it back up. I'm not freezing like a _normal_ person. I'm just cool, I guess. And she appreciates it by the way she unbuttons my shirt and takes it off and digs her fingernails into my back as she presses her body against mine.

She's burning. Literally. I mean I always thought she was hot, but she's even hotter on the count of the sweat dripping down her arms and how damp her forehead is as she presses it against my cool chest.

"I'm sorry, this is so embarrassing!" She sighs, looking away from me. Don't do that, Luce. I like looking at you. Especially when you return your gaze to me. Even if it means you're completely gross, I'm glad you need me to help you out. I don't mind, at all. I can feel you cool down, and your fingers are making tiny circles on the back, but I decide not to say anything in regards to that. Because I don't want to embarrass you further. But if you're going to continue to do that, please keep in mind that I only have enough strength to endure so much of your torture.

"Are you still warm?"

"A l-little! Nothing I can't handle!" She retracts one of her arms that was around my body and tries to dry her neck with it. "I'm fine, really!"

I don't believe her. In fact, it's painfully obvious how much of a bad liar she truly is. And I can feel her cheeks burn as they're still against my stomach, and it burns me—literally. She's flushing of embarrassment, and I don't see why. In fact, the one who should be heated on the face should be me for what comes to mind as she refuses to answer me correctly.

I think I grow balls as I ask "Can I do something?"

I remove her remaining arm around me and hover over it. Luce, you look frightened. Your eyes grow two sizes bigger as you stare at me. You lick your lips without even realizing it, and unfortunately, yes, I noticed. If you want me to pretend I didn't, I will, if it makes you happy. Your bangs are sticking to your forehead and your whole face is heated. Your chest is still rising fast, and I can't really understand why. Her hair is everywhere! The pigtails she had earlier are gone, and she's shaking. Oh, Luce, you're really strange.

"I just want to help you," I silence her as I nuzzle into her neck and press kisses alongside her throat. You're relaxing underneath me, Luce. Your breathing is slowing down, and you're moaning. Not too loud, though. And I really like the sound of your voice, especially when it hitches when I tug your skin with my teeth lightly. Your fingers almost instinctively latched onto my hair and you're tugging it as I trace my cool tongue down your neck and towards your collarbones.

You really like that, huh, Luce? Could someone like, I don't know, Natsu, do this for you? Nope.

"Gray, I-"

My kisses go up and along her jaw, my hands travel underneath her shirt and on her flat stomach. She squeaks, but relaxes calmly, her eyes tightening. I wouldn't do anything you didn't like, Lucy. I thought you knew me better than that. But from the looks of it, I can tell you enjoy my touch.

Please don't deny me this, Lucy. My true intentions may not seem clear to you, but besides those feelings I feel for you, I also want to help you cool down as well. It's honestly a privilege to serve you as best as I can, okay?

My hands rise up and bring your shirt up as well, and my tongue licks your stomach and even your tiny belly button. Eventually I even get rid of your bra and shirt altogether, and you're just humming as I do so.

"This is only because I'm freakin' hot, okay?" She whispers as my tongue trails in between her breasts. Which by the way are as huge as I had imagined countless times. Not that I'd tell her that, though.

"As you wish,"

"Don't you dare tell a-anyone!"

"I wouldn't."

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"Why aren't you?" My right hand squeezes her right breast and she arches her back, her eyes tightening again. My tongue has a battle with her left, erect bud as I continue to harass the other. I lick the sweat off of it, and tug it between my teeth. Her moaning is more hushed now, but I can feel her shiver. I really like how you do that, Luce. It's really hot. Literally, as well.

"Can I do s-something?" She whispers. I remove my grip from her helm of her skirt and stare at her.

"Something wrong?"

Her cheeks are flushed, all her blood drained towards her face. She pushes me lightly off of her, and so I just end up sitting next to her, confused. Of course my eyes wander, though. It's not the first time I've seen a woman, but it certainly is the first time I've seen _her_. And I kind of enjoy the view from here, honestly. I could get used to waking up to if she permitted me.

Her head is low as she flings her arms at my sides and pulls me under her, exchanging previous positions. Her breasts bounced with her movements, and I took the opportunity to use my hands to hold them in place. That, and keep them cool. That was my job, anyway.

She leans in closer and presses her now dry forehead against mine. Her thin arms are wrapped around my neck, and she's breathing slowly. Instead of keeping my hands on her chest I have them grip her bottom and press her whole body closer to me. Everyone always comments about how your ass is huge, and that you need exercise, or that you need a diet, and I really feel like socking those people because it's clear they've _never_ held it like I am right at this moment and let me tell you, Luce, it's nice piece of work.

"Why are you doing this?" Her voice isn't very audible, but considering her proximity, I could hear her soft voice loud and clear.

"To keep you cool for the mission." Okay, so it wasn't a _complete_ lie.

"I'm really t-tired and you…you suck, Gray."

I arched a brow. "What the hell did I do?" I didn't mean to sound annoyed, Luce, but you're not giving me much of an option for telling me something so weird—even for you.

"For tempting me! I'm your nakama, remember? Doesn't this go against everything you stand for?"

"You're more than nakama to me." There, I said it. Happy, Luce? All you had to do was ask and I'd tell you. And I did. So, I kept my side. And it'd really help if you didn't give me such a puppy-like look as you're about to cry. Really, quit it. I don't like seeing you upset, Luce. This isn't like you.

"W-what?" You stutter a lot when flustered, Lucy. It's borderline cute and upsetting. Stuttering is for the weak and you're not one of them so don't do it anymore. Why are you smiling? Not that I object to it, but crying and smiling all at the same time is too much for me. "What do you mean?"

"It means what it means. Interpret it how you'd like." Really, do it. Isn't it obvious that I love you?

She's sighing. "You really do suck, 'ya know!"

"Think of it this way. I wouldn't do this to _anyone_ else but you."

She's about to yell at me again but I don't permit her as I lean up and press my lips towards hers.

I've always been curious as to how they felt like. They're really warm. In fact, mines are quivering from the heat. But they're soft and plump, and hers are parted giving me the access I desired to use my tongue to explore her mouth and find hers. Which didn't take long, by the way. I can feel her pressing against me and having her fingers getting lost once again in my hair. I can't breathe and neither can she but it isn't a problem right now. Did we really _want_ to break apart?

I didn't. She probably did. But until I could use my teeth to suck and tug on her lower lip, I wouldn't. My hands squeeze her bottom and she moans lightly. I really like when you do that, Luce. It's really sexy. Course, I won't openly say it. I don't think I can, especially with your tongue attacking mine as if it were bait.

Which is kinda turning me on but I'll just ignore the icicle in my pants until further notice.

She breaks apart panting and rests her head against my chest. Her fingers release my even further messed up hair and entwine with my own. "I'm really tired so we'll configure this in the morning."

I had completely forgotten the sounds in the background coming from the sky. It was concerning me a bit that she had the power to fuck up my ability to pay things any mind. I merely grunt in approval and try to close my eyes, not wanting to disturb the girl lying on top of me.

"Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"I really do love you."

I would've responded, but she stopped speaking. All I could hear was her breathing. It was slow and steady. So I tried to as well. But all I could dream of was her voice and the words that really did stun me.

"Gray! Wake up!" I don't feel weight on top of me. Just me, still lying in the sleeping bag. And I can hear Natsu's retarded voice from outside the tent. Lucy's not here, so I can only assume she fled while I was unguarded out of the tent with him and Erza. "Erza said if you don't come out in five, she will kick our asses!"

Don't have to tell me twice! I pull over another shirt over my bare chest and head out of the tent before the idiot decided to burn it to mock me. Erza was giving me this glare, a mixture between approval, and slyness.

"What?" I asked as I turned to her.

"Oh, nothing." Lucy's right next to her, biting her lip while holding Happy in her arms. What I would _give_ to be in that little guy's position. "Let's just continue the mission. Did any of you hear any noises last night? The weather was _terrible_."

"Aye, it sounded like people were moaning!" Happy chimed in.

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear a thing." Natsu grinned, a bit confused.

Erza only smirked. Lucy stood still and blushed heavily.

"Hey, Luce, you okay? You look sick!"

_Oh, of course._

A/N: First GraLu one-shot. I really love them together. Reading the manga and noticing moments shared between Fullbuster and Heartfilia are only fueling the flames that is GrayxLucy. I wish I could write longer stories for them, but sadly, the fanbase on here SUCKS! So, I wrote my own. Enjoy. Review. Etc.


End file.
